


crush

by HeRbIeZ



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, High School, Kind of Boy Next Door AU, Other, idk how to tag still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: to say that you weren’t interested in the boy next door the second he moved in was a complete and utter lie
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Kudos: 6





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> reader is gender neutral!

To say that you weren’t interested in the boy next door the second he moved in was a complete and utter lie. 

It was only last year when Wooyoung moved in with his family, exiting the moving truck with his younger brother on his shoulders and running around the street. You remember their lively laughter floating to your window, making you look out of it. And that was when you knew you were screwed- he was cute as heck. 

Even though his parents and yours were good friends, you didn’t talk much with Wooyoung. It’s not that you didn’t want to. You were just too awkward to do so, afraid that you’d dumbly spit out the crush you’ve harbored for him. Even at school, you kept your interactions short. 

Little did you know that he too had a crush on you. He was kind of grateful that you didn’t hang out too long because he might do something dangerously stupid to impress you, but he wanted to change that. Especially now it was your senior year and that next year, you’d be off on your own ways. 

Fate, tired of seeing the two of you pine over each other, decided to help you along the way. 

It was in the mid-days of November where the chilly air nipped at your ears and nose and turned your fingertips red. The vibrant red and orange leaves of autumn slowly faded into a muted brown, thin layers of crystalline ice settling over them. 

Lively chatter filled the cafeteria as students filed in. Groups of teens sat together by friends or chose to sit in the corners, content with being by yourself. You on the other hand was stuck trying to find a place to sit. It’s not that you didn’t have many friends- it’s just the ones that were close to you were both out of school. One of your friends left school for an emergency while the other was in the hospital, healing after breaking her leg from a skateboarding accident. 

But then your gaze landed on Wooyoung sitting with his own group of friends. A sudden wave of confidence washes over you and you make up your mind to sit with him. No biggie right?

Gripping your tray in your hands, you inhale sharply and make your way over to his table. He was too busy making fun of his friend, Yeosang you think, to notice you coming. That and his back was towards you. His other friends on the other hand saw you coming. 

A boy with round, tiger-like eyes, pursed his lips and started to not-so-subtly kick Wooyoung under the table. Your Chemistry partner, Yunho, was giggling along with another tall boy while the rest of his friends tried to play it cool- only throwing glances at Wooyoung. 

You clear your throat, pushing away all nerves, successfully catching the said boy’s attention (along with San’s continuous pestering). He turns around and his eyes widen like saucers. If you weren’t so focused on ignoring the way your heart was beating rapidly against your chest, you would have noticed the red that dusted his cheeks. 

“Hey, Wooyoung,” You say with a small nod. “Do you guys mind if I sit here..? My other friends aren’t here right now so-”  
  
“Go ahead, we don’t mind!” The boy said all too enthusiastically to be considered normal. “Be our guest.”

You sigh out in relief, quietly thanking them in the process. The only vacant space on the table was beside San but in front of Wooyoung. You rounded the table and took your place there, once more thanking them for their hospitality. The table soon turned quiet and an awkward silence hung in the air. 

You tried to eat your lunch but caught the way Wooyoung was glaring daggers at everyone around him as they struggled to contain their laughter. You at first tried to ignore it, figuring that maybe there was some inside joke between them. But as it continued, you couldn’t help but feel something was going on. 

You felt San kick Wooyoung under the table, Yeosang doing the same and nudging the dark-haired boy. Yunho and the other tall guy started making kissy-faces at Wooyoung, throwing some pet names at him. The two older boys at the table were whispering something to each other before a boy with bright red hair piped up.

“Hey hyung, your crush sat down. Why are you so quiet?” 

You almost splutter on your milk and Wooyoung tenses up. “YAH- JONGHO! D-don’t say stuff like that..!” He yells. His whole face was as red as the younger male’s hair, his furious flush traveling up his ears and down his neck. Was he really that flustered?

The whole table bursts into laughter, save for you and Wooyoung who was now the subject of teasing. He tried to get his friends to shut up but failed miserably. You couldn’t help but giggle under your breath at the sight. 

San slings an arm over you and shakes you lightly. “Young-ah see? They’re laughing. No need to fret so much.” 

Before the other can retort, the shrill sound of the fire drill bell rang. Your responses were automatic, you didn’t know whether it was an actual emergency or not but better to be safe than sorry. You all filed out of the cafeteria and outside the school where the harsh sting of the cold ravaged the students. 

You regret not bringing your jacket along with you. But here you were, freezing your ass off as teachers and maintenance inside the school struggled to turn off the alarm and check the building. You wrap your arms around yourself, shivering from the cold when you suddenly felt something warm drape over your shoulders. 

You look up to see Wooyoung, face still red (whether from the cold or from his proximity to you), wordlessly putting his jacket over you. You had stopped shivering then, your face growing warmer at his actions. You couldn’t help but smile softly as you pull the jacket closer to you. It smelled faintly of some boyish cologne that was popular with the male population and a familiar brand of some child-safe detergent that his family used. It was just so him. 

“Aren’t you cold?” You ask him to which he responds with a shrug. 

He stuffs his hands into his hoodie, looking down at his feet shyly. “Not really, I mean- kind of. But I can handle it; can’t let you freeze to death out here.” He chuckled as he finally meets his gaze with yours. 

You managed not to pull away despite the rapid beating of your chest and the inner voice telling you to do so. “Thank you- that’s really sweet of you… I appreciate that a lot.” 

“It’s really no problem,” He replies, his infectious grin growing wider. You could feel him shuffle a little next to you, your shoulders brushing against each other. And you didn’t mind at all- you kind of liked it actually. 

“Hey _____, when school is over today, can we hang out?” He asks you- a bit of hesitation in his voice. “We can go to the arcade or something- or stay at home if you’d like. I’d be fine with anything.”

“Just the two of us..?” You tease, a giddy feeling bubbling up within you.

“Yeah- yeah. Just the two of us.”

“Okay,” You say with a nod, receiving the brightest smile that could rival the sun. You soon found yourself grinning from ear to ear, the cold soon was forgotten as this pleasant warmth ran through you. “It’s a date then.”

“It’s a date.” 

Soon, the fire alarm stopped and you were allowed to return to your lunch. The two of you ignore the hollers and congratulatory sounds from Wooyoung’s friends when they noticed both your hands intertwined and his jacket upon your shoulders. All you could focus on was getting through the day so that you two could finally have that little date you’ve waited so long for. 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my blog on tumblr: fandomsonrequests


End file.
